In previous grant cycles, the ADCS has not played a major role in biomarker measurement; assays for Apolipoprotein E (ApoE) genotype, and for plasma and CSF measurement of amyloid peptides and tau proteins have been subcontracted to companies or external academic labs. However, the importance of biomarker measurement has grown steadily, in part due to the success of the Alzheimer's Disease Neuroimaging Initiative. There have been an increasing number of requests for stored ADCS samples, and increasing requests for biomarker measurement from ADCS investigators. To meet these needs, in late 2008, we established a Biomarker Core which is located on the 3rd floor of the Medical Teaching Facility building at UCSD School of Medicine.